Tears Yet To Fall
by Alidiabin
Summary: Whilst watching news coverage of a tragic accident, Tony and Ziva talk about who would cry for them when they died.


**Title: **Tears Yet To Fall **  
Fandom: **NCIS**  
Author: **Alidiabin**  
Words:** 637**  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing**  
Warnings/ Spoilers: **general S7/8**  
Parings:** Tony/Ziva**  
Summary: **Tony and Ziva discuss who would cry for them if they died.

_**Tears Yet To Fall**_

Tony walked into the pumpkin walled squad room with his morning coffee in hard, Ziva stood in front of the TV, her eyes glued to the screen. A position she often took when Israel was in the news.  
"What happened in Israel?" Tony asked as he stood next to her. He was surprised when he did not see reports of a bus bomb in Tel Aviv but of a mining disaster in New Zealand.

He instantly racked his caffeine deprived brain for information on New Zealand; it was where Peter Jackson was from, and where the hot chick on True Blood was raised, where Lucy Lawless and Rachel Hunter were from. It was somewhere between Australia and the South Pole and celebrated Christmas in summer.

"Twenty-nine people died" Ziva whispered. "They were just doing their jobs."

Ziva looked sadly at the video; she was no stranger to people dying whilst doing their jobs. She had worked for the mossad for god's sake, but the mining tragedy was an accident. No one could be killed in retaliation. No one could be blamed that saddened her as she thought of the twenty-nine familles doing what was so familiar to her grieving and mourning.

She thought of herself, and her line of work. She or McGee or Tony or Gibbs could so easily walk away from the pumpkin walled squad room and never return. Death was a risk they all willingly undertook. It was quite possible that each day they could die for just doing their jobs.

"Makes you wonder" Tony said, as he watched the footage of the families sobbing. "Who'd cry if you died?" He felt a pang of sympathy for people he did not know who were a million miles from him.  
"When I was Mossad" Ziva uttered. "I was so scared of having people like that" she paused. "Yes, my father would have been given the news that I had died but he would not have grieved. When I was mossad I did not want to have someone to cry for me when I died. Now" she paused again. "It is all I want"  
"I'd cry for you" Tony said, as his fingers intertwined with hers offering her comfort. "Would you cry for me?" Ziva turned and nodded. "Would you go sit by my grave?" he asked. Ziva shook her head. "Why?" he asked.  
"I would see no comfort in talking to stone" Ziva replied remembering the emotional agony she had felt whenever she tried to talk to Tali's grave stone. She got no comfort. "I would light a yahrzeit candle for you" Ziva whispered.  
"Like you do for Tali" he whispered softly as he remembered one of their movie nights when she had lit one for Tali. She did not lit one for every person she had lost, just the ones who it still hurt to live without. Ziva nodded. There was a comfortable silence as they watched the funny accented news reporter document the resilience of New Zealand and that the whole country was pitching in to help the families.  
"I'd sit by your grave" he told her. "And tell you everything, all about McGoo and" Tony paused as right on cue McGee stepped out from the elevator, carrying his sprinkled donut.

"About my what?" McGee asked his eyes squinted. Ziva and Tony's hands flung apart like magnets of the same pole.  
"Tardiness probie" Tony said. "Both Ziva and I beat you here" he said in a boss like voice as he returned to his desk. McGee looked at the news footage.  
"It's sad about those miners" McGee uttered. "Such a tragedy" Gibbs flew into the burnt orange walled squad room, coffee number three in hand.  
"Gear up. A marines family has its own tragedy" he barked as the team loaded collected their gear.

**A/N**: I don't know what New Zealand news gets reported overseas, but there was a mine disaster on November 19th, twenty-nine men died. And literally all of New Zealand pitched in to help the families left behind. And on December 2nd the whole country had two minutes of silence for those killed in the mine and those dealing with the aftermath. Watching that made me very proud to be a citizen of New Zealand and made me feel like a New Zealander for the first time since we came to New Zealand five years ago.

Yes, Peter Jackson is from New Zealand, and Anna Paquin was raised in New Zealand. The actor who played Mitch Malloy in 'Royals and Loyals' also spent a lot of time in NZ as did the actor who plays Damon Werth.


End file.
